


Do...

by STsuki



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Blushing, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-28
Updated: 2010-11-28
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Minho y Moonlight de Beethoven.





	Do...

_Cerró los ojos y acarició el dulce rostro de Insa después de su pequeña serenata, la música no era un problema es solo que no podía compenetrarse con ella ni con la escena que seguía, se inclino y al parpadear la miro cerrar los ojos,  esperando romántica y melancólicamente su movimiento… Debía acercarse más y darle un… un… beso… Jero debía besarla, pero él era Minho y no comprendía toda esa línea argumental…_

Su expresión se deformo y se levanto rápidamente, alejándose del piano, iniciando una serie de interminables reverencias hacia todos los presentes, llevaban cerca de cuatro horas intentando grabar esa escena y el simplemente no podía hacerlo.

 —¡Lo siento mucho! ¡En verdad lo siento! —murmuro apesadumbrado, su noona reía alegre y comprensiva, con una expresión totalmente opuesta a la de hace unos segundos.

—Minho shii… solo relájate —dijo levantándose del pequeño banquillo en el que se grababa esa escena.

—Noona en verdad lo lamento tanto —continuó haciendo una reverencia más pronunciada cuando a pasos cortos se acerco hasta él.

—No te preocupes yo te entiendo, la primera vez que tuve que besar a alguien demore casi una semana en poder hacerlo bien… solo no dejes de esforzarte… —dijo su noona levantando el puño con una sonrisa animosa, giro un poco y sin perder la sonrisa se dirigió al personal.

—Creo que todos y en especial Minho shii necesitamos un descanso así que ¿Por qué no vamos a comer? —pregunto hacia todo el set quienes lucían ciertamente cansados, generando en Minho un sentimiento más grande de culpabilidad, le guiño un ojo sonriendo y se alejo para poder cambiarse de ropa.

—¡Muy bien todos a comer! ¡Tienen una hora! —grito el productor, mientras Minho volvía sobre sus pies dejándose caer molesto sobre ese banquillo, comenzando a frotar su rostro frustrado.

Cuando se trataba de comida el  lugar quedaba vacío en menos de 10 minutos, mismos que utilizo para respirar profundamente, pensando y pensando que hacer para que la escena saliera bien.

 

—¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto…? —preguntaron contra la piel de su mejilla recibiendo un dulce y tibio beso que lo sobresalto entero. ¡Lo había olvidado!

¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado?

Una opresión en su pecho lo hizo mirar afligido el rostro de ese tranquilo Changmin que lo observaba curioso con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos del pantalón, inclinado un poco hacia el frente a espaldas de Minho, era esa la mejor posición para verle.

—No puedo sentirlo.

Fue la sencilla respuesta de Minho desviando la mirada para ver la hora en su reloj.

 20:30

Se supone que él lo iba a buscar a las 19:45, Changmin lo había estado esperando cerca de una hora y se preguntaba porque una acción tan común para ellos lograba que su pecho se calentara de esa manera tan especial y hermosa…

Un suspiro por parte de Shim lo hizo sentirse peor y se hizo aún lado cuando Changmin lo empujo suavemente de un hombro para poder sentarse a su lado, quedando Minho de espaldas al teclado del piano.

Un sonido familiar lo obligo a incorporarse para mirar a Changmin.

—Moonlight sonata de Beethoven… —explicó sonriendo con maravilla.

—Yoochun me enseño a tocarla —continuo hablando, parando de tocar para observar fijamente a Minho como si buscase las respuestas en lo más recóndito de su alma.

—La leyenda dice que Beethoven la compuso para una joven muchacha que estaba ciega y que pacientemente escucho sus penas, su infinita tristeza y sus ganas de quitarse la vida… —narro Changmin notando la expectación en Minho.

—«Yo daría mi vida entera por poder ver una noche de Luna…» fue lo que le dijo la joven al culminar su charla… Si tu escuchas la melodía después de conocer un poco más sobre ella, podrás entender el significado verdadero de la composición porque en este caso escogerías tomar un punto de vista… ser la joven que no puede ver pero que vive con fervor o ser aquel que teniendo aún ciertos dotes prefiere morir sin luchar… En tu caso Minho solo necesitas compenetrarte con la atmosfera y tu personaje, pregúntate que es lo que harías tú y cuáles son las indicaciones que debes seguir, todo sin perder realmente la esencia de quien eres y lo que debes transmitir, justo como ahora —culmino Changmin, quien volvió a sonreír terminando de matar de amor el pobre corazón de Minho con suavidad se dejo dominar y cerró los ojos aferrando con más fuerza de la necesaria sus manos al gamuzado del traje de Changmin cuando este se inclino lo suficiente para darle un dulce beso, ligero y repleto de cosquillas, de esa clase que provoca una  pluma, sonriendo con los ojos para después probar sus labios como quería, en agradecimiento y muda declaración de la enormidad del amor que resonaba con alarmante vigorosidad por todo su interior.

—Ejem~ Chicos no me roben protagonismo —murmuraron desde la entrada del set, era Ji Hye noona quien sonreía a pesar del fuerte y evidente sonrojo que le surcaba la cara, en ese medio no había tiempo para la consternación, simplemente asimílalo y acéptalo, en dado caso la situación te puede gustar o disgustar, no es tan complicado.

La mujer dio media vuelta con una pequeñísima sonrisa en el rostro y se detuvo antes de irse.

—Más vale que la escena del beso quede bien cuando volvamos a grabar y por favor no vayan a destrozar el piano —advirtió con aire resuelto, y ella que pensaba que quizás Minho no sabía besar, menuda sorpresa que se había llevado estaba segura que a Changmin le había costado respirar con tremendo beso que le estaban dando, eso definitivamente era inspirarse.

—Ya escuchaste… —dijo Changmin al oído de Minho antes de morder con suavidad el lóbulo, liberándolo de la impresión.

—¿Qué…? Hyung… —suspiro bajito cuando sintió un beso tras la nuca y un par de dedos infiltrarse bajo su suéter de lana dejando en su estomago una sensación como de hundimiento y vacío que siempre lo ponía nervioso—. Changmin… —se quejo cuando una fuerte succión ataco su cuello sabiendo que no era otra cosa que un moretón.

—Al menos ahora estoy seguro de que no querrá propasarse contigo —comento liberando el aire que había contenido desde que se entero del proyecto de su novio, abrazo la cintura y lo acomodo sobre sus piernas sonriendo como un pequeño.

Minho imito la sonrisa al ver esa mueca en el mayor y rodeo su cuello más relajado.

—Por cada beso que arruine, tú tendrás que darme 10 más hyung… —dijo comenzando a acariciar los labios del mayor—. Así que más te vale empezar ahora —hablo con un tono juguetón y sexy, mientras las carcajadas se perdían por todo el lugar.

¿Oh vaya y que más podían hacer si se amaban con locura?

Mientras tanto Ji hye noona necesitaba urgentemente un cigarrillo.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer sweeties!! No es este par la cosa más dulce??? Me encantan!!! Gracias por leer! Kudos y comentarios se aprecian un montón! Si quieres estar al pendiente de mi trabajo o apoyarlo aquí te dejo mis redes ;P
> 
> Facebook [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> Si gustas apoyar mi trabajo puedes invitarme un café ;P en [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen!](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT) o rebloguear esta historia en [ mi tumblr!](http://saramanen.tumblr.com/post/162964030058/do-stsuki-shinee-archive-of-our-own)  
> Saludos!!


End file.
